


Why??

by Faultier



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Asexual Castiel, Dean just wanted to know why cas wouldn't have sex with him, can doesn't get shamed don't worry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 18:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5881219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faultier/pseuds/Faultier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is used to being able to flirt with anyone and getting them in bed. But this tactic doesn't work with Cas and now Dean is really confused and just wants to know why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why??

**Author's Note:**

> Idk I saw something on tumblr.  
> And.  
> Here ya go.  
> Um.  
> Yep.

Dean Winchester didn’t get it. He could have _anyone_ he wanted really. He’s had sex plenty of times with guys and girls. He was great at flirting! So why the hell did it not seem to work with Castiel Novak.

He did want to date Novak, but he also wanted to get him in the sac. And so far, Castiel hasn’t really said no to him. But he hasn’t said yes either. It was frustrating because now Dean felt like maybe he was just fucking ugly and that’s why Castiel didn’t want to sleep with him.

And now his two roommates, Gabriel and Benny, were subjected to many long conversations about how much Dean liked Cas and all about his newly found self loathing. They started a bet. Gabe says that Dean’s gonna get Cas in the sac in three weeks, Benny says four. Dean gave up trying to get help from them.

Once again Dean sat next to Castiel in the library. The boy was reading a book but he kept glancing over the top of it at Dean. Every time he checked, Dean was staring at him. In the beginning of _whatever this is_ Dean had tried to hide how much he stared at Cas. Now he just openly stared.

Dean was really wondering how best to go about the subject. Usually with chicks or other dudes they flirted with each other and then somehow ended up in bed. Dean was fuzzy with the details. But Castiel never flirted back. And Dean wasn’t going to stop until Castiel said no, so far he hasn’t said no.

“You wanna have sex with me?” Dean blurted out after a while. He heard someone drop something and looked behind him to find a girl had dropped her books. She bent down to pick them up, glanced over her shoulder, and quickly walked away. At the same time the librarian shushed Dean loudly.

Castiel slammed his book closed, and put it back in his bag. He was rushing to get all of his stuff in his bag. Dean stood up and leaned over to help him but Cas backed away from his touch. “I-I gotta. Yeah, bye.” Castiel stuttered out, his whole face red as he swung the bag over his shoulder and turned to run out of the library.

“Jesus. What did I do wrong?” Dean called out to Castiel as the man ran away. The librarian shushed him again, but Dean ignored her like he usually did. Sighing, Dean picked up his own bag–which he never unpacked–and walked off after Castiel.

* * *

 

Castiel avoided Dean like the plague for the next few days. Every time he saw Dean, his eyes widened and then he turned and ran the opposite direction. It happened multiple times when he seemed to be in the middle of a sentence.

Eventually Dean thought maybe he needed to corner Castiel and apologize for scaring him. He also thought that maybe he could ask Castiel why he didn’t want to have sex with him, just because now Dean was curious. Did he smell? Was he ugly? Did someone say he was really shitty? Dean wanted, no _needed_ , to know now.

So, four days after the library incident, Dean went to Cas’ dorm room. He knocked on the door, and heard shuffling before the door opened. It almost immediately shut and all Dean could see was Castiel’s very blue eyes.

“No, c’mon Cas." Dean said, leaning against the door. “I just wanna talk. Listen I’m sorry about the other day. Can you let me in now?” He asked. Castiel didn’t say anything, he rarely talked in general and seemed pretty panicky about everything.

But then the door unlocked, and it opened, and Dean let himself in. Castiel went and sat down on the couch in his dorm room, and Dean saw that Cas didn’t have a roommate. He found that odd, and honestly a little annoying since Dean had _three_ and they could barely fit in their room without stepping on each other.

Dean chose not to comment on the roommate thing though. Instead he sat down on the couch too and studied Cas for a few seconds.

“Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” He asked. “Am I ugly or something? Do I smell?”

Castiel answered back very fast. “No! Nothing like that. It’s, uh, it’s me not you.” He mumbled, his voice becoming quiet.

“What are you scared of?”

“‘m not scared.” Castiel mumbled, his knees pulled to his chest and his chin resting on his chest. He was practically curled into a ball.

“Well then what?” Dean asked, he tried to keep himself from sounding so annoyed, because he could see that Castiel seemed slightly afraid of him. That made Dean feel bad, because he wasn’t gonna force Cas to have sex with him. He just wanted to know if there was something about himself that he should change. But now he wanted to know why Castiel didn’t want to have sex.

“I’m asexual.” Castiel mumbled really softly. Dean almost didn’t catch it. But he did, and let out such a huge sigh of relief.

“Alright thanks man, I’m gonna go now.” Dean said, waving to Cas before leaving the man’s room. He ran as fast as possible down the hall to his dorm room, opening the door to find his two friends and his brother sitting in the room.

“IT’S OKAY GUYS HE’S ASEXUAL I’M NOT UGLY!” He exclaimed happily, throwing out his arms and smiling.

Benny and Gabe both groaned loudly, fishing out their wallets. Sam looked smug as the two handed him twenty bucks each.

**Author's Note:**

> I know I made Dean seem kinda like pushy but I'm tired and just felt like writing this so here it is hope y'all laughed.


End file.
